The Thing About Falling
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Summary: Cas and Dean’s first time --- AN1: Despite the title and the first paragraph this is NOT a fallen!Cas fic!


**Spoilers:** light for 5x01 and 5x03, blink and you'll miss 'em  
**Feedback:** Makes me happy, just play nice  
**Disclaimer:** So not mine, never have been, never will be… They belong to Kripke/McG/et al, and a bunch of other corporate-type ppl, in other words, not me.

**AN1:** Despite the title and the first paragraph **this is NOT a fallen!Cas fic!**  
**AN2:** Mys needed schmoop and her brain wanted porn, so basically it's a PWP with schmoop being the closest thing to a plot. :)

~~~~~~~~~

The beautiful blue-eyed angel did the only thing he could, he kissed his mortal charge. His dry, chapped lips gently pressing against Dean's softer ones. When Dean's warm lips began to move languidly against his own, Castiel knew these feelings and his probable fall would be worth it.

Slowly, hesitantly, Dean took control of the kiss. He'd never let himself dare before, but now, since Raphael, that had all changed. It had brought home how much he loved his angel, and now that Jimmy was gone his body was Cas' alone.  
All Dean could think on was how he wanted to make his angel truly _feel_. He wanted him to feel skin on skin, the warm tingle of flushed sensitive flesh being stroked, caressed, and marked, the moist delicacy of lips tenderly exploring his body, most importantly, he wanted his angel to feel love.

Castiel was on fire. Since Jimmy's death, he felt the physicality of his body more acutely. Responses that had once been purely emotional, now had physical reactions as well. He craved Dean's closeness, his touch.

With unnerving patience Dean undressed them both; kissing or nibbling each patch of skin he exposed. Finally naked, he pulled his angel down on top of him, trailing rough fingers over smooth skin.  
There was something Dean had to ask, he didn't want to, but he _had_ to. It came out dark and husky, two short words that were almost more than he could manage, but this was important, it _mattered_, "You sure?"

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, he couldn't believe Dean had asked. He'd known he would. He knew everything about Dean, but still it warmed his soul to know he was beginning to understand him as well. In his gravel and coal voice, he replied, "I have many doubts, but I have none about you."

Dean cupped Cas' face, running a hand through the angel's unruly hair. There were so many things he wanted to say, words of love and devotion, words no Winchester should utter. He only hoped his angel could read them in his eyes if not his soul.

Smiling, Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, "I love you, too."

It felt like they spent hours touching and kissing, losing themselves in each other. So much so that when Dean moved to caress Cas' spine, he was surprised to feel… something. His eyes were locked with his angel's, just as firmly as his left hand was in Cas' grip. He ran free hand tentatively along the 'surface' of the resistance he felt. It was like fine short-pile velvet, full of warmth and comfort. Dean could happily wrap himself in that feeling for eternity.

Above him, Castiel's body shook, his eyes grew darker, and a breathy whisper caressed Dean's face.

"They're you wings?" Dean asked in hushed awe.

The angel nodded.

Pulling his eyes from the fathomless blue of his lover's, Dean turned his gaze to the angel's outstretched wings and drew in a quick breath.

Castiel ducked his head, suddenly afraid that the reminder of what he was would disgust his hunter.

Instead, Dean stroked the ethereal, velvet wing, "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Dean… I can't…" the angel panted, the feel of Dean's strong hands petting his wing sending him towards ecstasy as surely as any human mating.

Dean smiled and chuckled warmly, "Then you'd better get in me 'cause this feels too good to stop."

A bottle of lube popped into the angel's hand as he untwined his other from Dean's. With shaky hands Cas coated his fingers with the substance. He slipped his hand between them, gently circling Dean's entrance before letting his finger dip inside.  
The warmth was overwhelming, the clinch of muscle inviting and safe. Slowly, Castiel worked his finger in and out of Dean's body until he could slide a second in easily. Castiel continued to loosen his mortal lover, now with a third slicked digit.

Dean raked his fingers through the feathers of Cas' wings, his grip tightening and strokes becoming more erratic as his pleasure built.

Soon, Castiel decided Dean was ready and pulled his fingers from his hunter's body. Lining himself up, Castiel took a deep breath and pushed slowly into Dean's willing form.

An almost continuous gasping moan was pulled from Dean's throat, until his angel was fully sheathed inside him. Combing fingers through Cas' feathers caused the angel to shake inside him. "Cas," he was going to demand that the angel move, but before he could form the words, Cas had pulled almost completely out of him and thrust back in, hitting that explosive spot inside him.  
Dean clutched Castiel's feathers as they thrust against each other to some unheard beat.

In a flurry of names, "Cas," "Dean," "My angel," My love," the two men rose in passion, until with a final scream of his lover's name, Dean exploded between them.

Muscles trembled and tightened around Castiel's cock, so firmly that he could feel the blood pulsing through Dean's veins.

Two thrusts and a stroke of his wing later and Castiel had fallen over that blissful edge.

Carefully, Cas manoeuvred them so that Dean's head rested on his chest and Castiel could cover him with a protective wing.

As Dean slept peacefully against him, Castiel thought about falling. He wondered why he hadn't yet, if it would come later, and what it would be like, but when Dean muttered a sleepy, Cas," into his chest and his arm tightened around him, Castiel, angel of the lord, knew it didn't matter.


End file.
